Two Irkens to many!
by Wario Roo
Summary: when my two fancharacters go meet Zim, all hell breaks lose!!!!!!!! please R&R!
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the almighty ZIIIIIIIM!!! God, I wish I did, but I do own Wario Roo (invader Roo) and Beauty Bregull (invader Bregull) tho!! So, if you want to use them, you'll have to ask me FIRST, or, give me a cookie!!!! ^_^  
  
Two Irkens, to many!!!  
  
Chapter one: Preparation  
  
In the depth of the night on N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) inside of a giant, Zim-like lab, a blue kangaroo just finished working on his space- dimension-traveling-machine (think Time Squad's Time Machine). He looks like a humanoid version Ripper Roo, with a notch in his tail, a red cap, a purple Banjo-Kazooie backpack, Crash-Bandicoot gloves and medallion in the shape of the Wario's cap sign around his neck. On his computer screen there where images of Zim, his Voot Cruiser, Dib, Gaz and GIR. In the meantime, he started working on two PAKs, a purple one, and a blue one. Just as he was handling the finishing touches, a green humanoid bregull (Banjo- Kazooie) with a ponytail teleported in.  
  
The bregull: "Wario Blue Roo, what are you doing!!"  
  
Wario (the kangaroo): (jumps into the air, slams his head on the roof, falls and lands on his head, ouch!!!) "Beauty!!!! Would it kill ya to knock first!?"  
  
Beauty: "How do you knock on a teleporter?"  
  
Wario: "Not sure."  
  
Beauty: "Anyway, what are you doing down here? There showing Zim on TV. You know, your favorite show?"  
  
Wario: (looks up) O_O "Zim.. Well, what would you say if I told you that we can go meet Zim in person?"  
  
Beauty: "I'd say that you got hit on the head too many times."  
  
Wario: "thanks to you!!! But seriously, I've upgraded the space-dimension- traveling-machine so now all we need is the coordinates."  
  
Beauty: "So now you can actually enter another dimension!"  
  
(Note: In my fics, movies are dimension 4, video games are dimension 5 and cartoons are dimension 6)  
  
Wario: "Exactly Bregull-babe. But, to meet an Irken invader, you must look like an irken invader!!" ^_^  
  
He walked to his workbench and picks up the blue PAK.  
  
Wario: "This is."  
  
Beauty: ".a cheap imitation of Zim's PAK, so?"  
  
Wario: ¬_¬ "Sooooo, I have improved it to give its user twice as much speed, strength and agility as your average Irken."  
  
Beauty: "But were not Irkens."  
  
Wario: "Oooooh but we will be, but more on that later. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Beauty: -gulp-  
  
Wario: "Also our PAKs are equipped with the standard invader equipment, only better!! Oh yah, they also have a jet engine inside them, therefore allowing flight."  
  
Beauty: "Boooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!"  
  
Wario: -_- "Ooooooooookay.let's get going then. TO THE BATCAVE!!!!!"  
  
Beauty: "Funny, now to the transformation-chamber."  
  
Wario puts Zim's description in the machine and they went in.  
  
Chamber: (Steve-Urkel's-transformation-chamber-like sounds) -DING-  
  
A male, yellow-with-a-red-swirl-eyed Irken in darkblue-lightblue invader uniform (check out Zim's uniform and you get the idea) walked out of the smoke.  
  
Blue uniform Irken (Wario): "Green is not so my color."  
  
????: "Speak for yourself!"  
  
Out walks a female, brown-eyed Irken in lightblue-purple invader uniform.  
  
Female Irken (Beauty): "So now we're real Irkens?"  
  
Wario: "Not exactly, we don't need a PAK to live longer then 10 minutes."  
  
Beauty: "Oh, soooooooooooo.... can I test mine?"  
  
Wario: ¬_¬  
  
Beauty: "I'll take that as a yes." ^_^  
  
She goes to put on the purple PAK and..  
  
PAK: "unauthorized user"  
  
Beauty: "Whatda.. (Gets shocked with electricity and flies off smoking)"  
  
Wario: "Do I have to say anything?"  
  
Beauty: "Wrong PAK?"  
  
Wario: "Yep"  
  
Beauty: "(puts on the blue PAK and tries to use the spiderlegs) So how do these work?"  
  
Wario: "(puts on the purple PAK and gives a demonstration) With sheer will ofcourse! Now let's go, we have to visit planet Irk and The Tallest."  
  
They step into the space-dimension-traveling-machine and zap of.  
  
And so ends chapter one. I'll continue when I get atleast 10 reviews. Later much!!! 


	2. Knowledge is power

Disclaimer: I don't own the almighty ZIIIIIIIM!!! God, I wish I did, but I do own Wario Roo (invader Roo) and Beauty Bregull (invader Bregull) tho!! So, if you want to use them, you'll have to ask me FIRST, or, give me a $12.000.000!!!! ^_^  
  
Two Irkens, to many!!!  
  
Chapter two: Knowledge is power  
  
On planet Irk things where as peaceful as can be. Which isn't much for a planet ruled by an alien race dedicated to taking over planets and turning them into giant convention zones or something. But the peace will soon be broken. In a bright time-squad-like flash Wario and Beauty (as Irkens of course) appear, with the flash causing an over flying Split Runner to crash into a building and making the entire thing go BOOM, leaving a big crater with no bottom in the planets mechanical surface.  
  
Wario: (seeing the destruction there arrival has caused) "Looks like we came at the perfect time."  
  
Beauty: "What are you talking about? Don't you see the huge hole left in the ground!"  
  
Wario: "Yes I do, and it's good for our reputation. Now come on, we have to get to the Smeet Hatchery." (Starts heading toward the huge hole.)  
  
Beauty: "Reputation? Hatchery? Why?" (Follows Wario)  
  
Wario: "Yes reputation. We got to get the Tallest to hate us enough to send us to Earth."  
  
Beauty: "And the hatchery?"  
  
Wario: "You'll see." (Jumps down the hole)  
  
Beauty: "Sigh, always leaving me in the dark."(Jumps down the hole)  
  
Inside a Smeet Hatchery under the surface of Irk one of the markings on the wall lights up to form a smiley face. Two metal claws come out of the floor and one pulls on the face to reveal a canister containing a Smeet. Must be ready for hatching. Looks like a female. The two claws crack the canister open dropping the Smeet on the floor far below. Somehow the Smeet survives the fall, gets zapped to consciousness and stands up after one of the claws latches a PAK to her back. Two pare of Irken eyes, one pare brown and the other yellow-with-a-red-swirl, glowed in the dark shadows, seeing the whole thing. The smeet was dropped down into the Download Chamber by a trap door and is followed by the two Irkens from the shadows, who jumped down right before the the doors closed. When the two Irkens got to the Chamber, the smeet was just finished being pumped full of all the necessary information to be an Irken. She also got a name. She was named Spurge.  
  
Beauty: (Entering the Download Chamber via the Delivery Chute) "You still haven't told me why we're here!" Wario: (sliding down the chute, and knocking Beauty down in the process) "OW, I swear that I told you.We're here to register."  
  
Beauty: (Slowly getting up and glares at Wario) "Register?"  
  
Wario: (Sees the glare and decides to watch what he says) "So that the Control Brains registers us as two existing Irkens. Now this will take some time so I need you to keep the fresh smeets out, okay?"  
  
Beauty: "How?"  
  
Wario: "well, Zim shoved them back up the chute.I suggest that you duct tape the chute shut."  
  
Beauty: "Duct tape. Only a half-sane kangaroo like you would come up with something like that."  
  
Wario: "Ya. Isn't it cool!"  
  
Beauty, who is by now quite annoyed with Wario, takes some duct tape out of her PAK and tapes Wario's mouth and the chute shut. Wario, now struggling to remove the tape from his mouth so he doesn't choke to death, goes to the Control Brain that downloaded the info into Spurge, removes his PAK, plugs it in and uses it as a laptop to hack into the computer. (Yes, the Control Brain is a computer. A super computer to tell the truth. Ask me and I'll tell you more in the next chapter, or you can go to www.thescarymonkeyshow.com for all your Irken needs). By now Wario couldn't take it anymore and ripped the tape to shreds and breathed heavily.  
  
Wario: (Looking like a dead guy) "Hey Beauty, I'm in. What name should I put for you?"  
  
Beauty: (looking up from the smeet-pileup in the chute) "Hm, oh um.Bregull."  
  
Wario: "Bregull.Cute. I'll just put Roo for myself."  
  
(Author's Note: from now on I will address them by there Irken names except when in disguise).  
  
Bregull: "Are you finished yet? We got to get out before the smeet-clog causes a power-outage."  
  
Roo: "Just a sec, all I need to do is download our snapshots and save it. And.it's saved!"  
  
And not a second to soon! Because just then the clog caused a chain- reaction that caused the Hatchery to explode, causing a power-outage that plunged the surface of Irk into darkness. Roo and Bregull, who where caught in the middle of the blast thus burning them to a near crisp, managed to escape the security drones that quickly surrounded the area. About a week later, we join an Irken equivalent of the police investigating the crime scene. The "detective" drone that was assigned to figger out the cause of the strange disaster came to a conclusion and was reporting it to the Tallest via a hover-screen.  
  
Red: "So, drone, you believe that this was caused by two Irkens, a male and female?"  
  
Purple: (just bite into a jelly donut) "But-f how-f do-w you-f know that-f they-g are-f male-f or female-f?  
  
Drone: "Um, well my Tallest, because we found the surveillance footage showing every thing that happened."  
  
A hovering orb, much like the one that Zim used to contact GIR in the Sizz- lorr/Foodcourtia episode, came into view showing the surveillance footage of what happened, from an angle from which you couldn't see what Roo was doing but still see what was going on. But you couldn't understand scwat because it was void of all sound.  
  
Red: "well done, so have you identified them yet?"  
  
Drone: "Yes my Tallest, thanks to the fact that the Control Brains survived we where able to identify them as the Invaders Roo and Bregull."  
  
Purple: (finished eating his donut) "Oooh, Bregull's kind of cute."  
  
Red: "Hey, you want to take BANJO over my!" (The tallest started fighting, catdog-style, and banjo is Irken for BI-ATCH!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Drone: "My Tallest..."  
  
The Tallest stop and glare at him with faces so scary, that they would make Gaz think twice before dooming them.  
  
Red: "Yeeeeeeesssssssssss...."  
  
Drone: "Um, She's 2½ yahoos and a google tall!" (that means she's 5' 1" tall).  
  
You should have seen their faces when the Tallest heard her height!  
  
Purple: "WOW!!!!!"  
  
Red: "Ya, but I think Roo is cuter."  
  
Drone: "Well he's 2½ yahoos and 2 googles tall." (5' 4" in height)  
  
Red: "Now THAT is a perfect Irken stud!!"  
  
Drone: "Yes well, I'll start putting up wanted screens A.S.A.P."  
  
Purple: "Is that right now?"  
  
Drone: "Um, yes my tallest."  
  
Red: "Good. End transmission."  
  
A month after the incident, we rejoin Bregull and Roo 200 miles under the surface of the planet heading toward a nearby the training facilities for would-be-invaders.  
  
Bregull: "Good thing that we heal rapid do to the fact that where genetically engineered/enhanced creatures designed to be indestructible weapons of mass destruction."  
  
Roo: "And the fact that the horrible burns weren't so bad didn't hurt nether!"  
  
Bregull: "So why are we down here?"  
  
Roo: "For the same reason Irkens are put here, to get invader training!"  
  
Bregull: "With that you mean download the invader info into the PAK's right?"  
  
Roo: "No duh!!!!! Now see you later, I got to go download the info." (starts heading toward a nearby building)  
  
Bregull: (screaming) "Hell no blue-boy!!! Give my one good reason why you should do this and not my!"  
  
Roo: (slightly annoyed (the red swirl in his eyes increase in thickness) "I'll do better then that, I'll give you two. Number one, I need you to get another Irken's PAK. I'm not sure if I got all the standard Irken equipment in our PAK's." Bregull: "You can do that yourself!!!"  
  
Roo: (really annoyed (eyes half red) "Number two, this is the same building where Invaders get there eyes removed and replaced."  
  
Bregull: "Oh."  
  
Roo: "Exactly. And since nether of us know where in that building the Control Brain or the eye, removing.. THING is, who ever goes to hack that over grown Atari has 70% chance of getting lost, 10% chance of finding that Brain and 20% chance of doing al that with a par of enhanced Irken optic units!!!!!!  
  
By now Bregull is half way to the Video Training Area, knowing all to well that the redder Roo's eyes get, the greater the chance is that he'll try to hurt you. (If your unlucky enough to get him so mad that his eyes glow red, then it would be like The Hulk, Goku and Gaz teamed up to make your life a living hell full of vampire piggies of DOOM!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!) Roo just toke a Gameboy Advanced SP out of his PAK and entered the building ala Gaz.  
  
GOD!!!!! Writers block is as horrible as Dib's head is big!! (remembers one of Zim's infamous quotes: "It's the size of a hippo that head.") And if you like it when the Tallest are gay, then NO!! Bi maybe, but not gay!!! You know, I think I'm watching to many cartoons. What do you think? Any how, in the next chapter, Roo And Bregull blowup a snack machine and make the life of a tallest juuuuuuuuust a little more like hell. So, see you later and review. Remember, flames are for the BBQ. BYE PIG!!!!! 


End file.
